Das Wachsen eines Baumes
by Sleepy1End
Summary: Ein Wesen, das für unbekannte Zeiten allein war. Eine maskierte Dame, die hin und wieder ihn besucht, doch nicht mit ihm redet. Ein Klavier. Ein Mädchen, das in ein Fenster gefallen ist und ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat. Wie kommt das alles zusammen?
1. Allein

A/N:

 **Hi, ich bin Sleepy1End und das ist meine erste Fanfic!**

 **Ich hoffe, dass euch die Story gefallen wird. ^_^**

Disclaimer:

 **Deemo gehört _RAYARK, nicht mir._**

 ** _ACHTUNG! SPOILER-ALARM!_**

 **Jedenfalls: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Das Wachsen eines Baumes

Allein

 _Wie lange?_ Frage ich mich, als ich mich ans Klavier setze. _Wie lange bin ich schon in diesem Haus?_ Meine Finger, sanft auf den Tasten, bereit. _Wie lange ist es her, dass ich… „richtige" Gesellschaft um mich herum hatte?_ Musik erfüllt den Raum. _Wer bin ich?_

 _..._

Ich sah nicht immer so aus, wie ich jetzt bin. Ein großes, schwarzes, hageres Ding mit langen Fingern und keinem Gesicht sondern nur zwei großen, weißen Pupillen. Zudem trage ich eine weiße Fliege um meinen Hals. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ich früher mal aussah, _was_ ich früher mal war.

Ich lebe schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit an diesem Ort, weswegen ich mich an das Leben davor kaum noch erinnern kann. Es gibt hier nur Bücher, ein weißes Klavier und mich. Das Klavier konnte ich, als ich hier landete, nicht spielen, wodrauf ich mich dann gezwungen sah, nachdem ich mich durch alle Bücher gelesen hatte, es mir selbst bei zu bringen, damit ich nicht den Verstand verliere. Inzwischen bin ich ein Meister geworden… vermute ich zumindest.

Es gibt hier insgesamt drei Räume, die ich betreten kann: Die Bibliothek, ein Raum mit Fenstern, durch die man aber nur auf eine undurchdringliche Nebelwand sehen kann und der größte Raum, wo sich das weiße Klavier auf einem abgesägten Baumstamm befindet. Das Besondere an diesem Raum ist, dass der Boden mit Wasser überflutet ist, wodurch die Töne des Klaviers verstärkt und klarer werden.

...

Eines Tages besuchte mich eine Frau. Sie trug einen schleiernden Umhang und eine blanke Maske. Sie kam aus dem Nichts und setzte sich zu mir, als ich spielte und sie begann ein Buch zu lesen. Ich war natürlich sehr aufgeregt und überrascht, dass ich endlich Gesellschaft hatte und hörte deswegen auf zu spielen. Aber bevor ich irgendwas tun konnte, sah sie zu mir auf und sagte: „Spiel weiter, ich möchte deine Musik hören." Ich setzte das Stück fort, in der Hoffnung, dass sie am Ende mit mir reden würde. Doch sie saß weiterhin da und las ihr Buch. Also spielte ich weiter, bis sie ihre Geschichte zu Ende gelesen hatte. Als der letzte Ton verklang und sie das letzte Wort gelesen hatte, stand sie auf, bedankte sich und verschwand genauso, wie sie gekommen war... aus dem Nichts.

Inzwischen habe ich mich an sie gewöhnt und erwarte immer sehnsüchtig ihre Besuche.

Ich war nicht mehr allein. Aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich so.

 **Und? Hat´s euch gefallen?**

 **Bitte hinterlässt eure Meinung in einem Kommentar!**

 **Sleepy1End**


	2. Fallendes Mädchen

A/N:

 **Hier kommt das 2. Kapitel von " _Das Wachsen eines Baumes_ ".**

 **Viel Spaß! ^^**

Disclaimer:

 **Deemo gehört _RAYARK, nicht mir._**

 _ **ACHTUNG! SPOILER-ALARM!**_

Das Wachsen eines Baumes

Fallendes Mädchen

 _Dream_. So heißt das Lied, dass ich gerade spiele. Es handelt von einem Wochenmarkt, wo sich Leute treffen und sich freundlich grüßen. Ich hatte es so genannt, weil ich, wenn ich mich einfach nur auf das Lied konzentriere, die Gespräche von den Personen hören kann, wenn auch etwas… „unscharf". Ich würde die Gespräche gerne genauer hören, kann es aber nicht, da es ja nur ein „Traum" ist.

Ich versuche wieder vergeblich, in die Gespräche hineinzuhören, als sich auf einmal die Dachluke von ganz oben öffnet und ein kleines Mädchen in den Raum fällt!

Ich höre sofort auf zu spielen und versuche, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie zu Boden fällt. Zum Glück habe ich rechtzeitig reagiert und kann sie fangen. Sie hat die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen und ihren Körper zu einer Kugel gerollt, wahrscheinlich um den Sturz abzufangen und sich dabei nicht so stark zu verletzen.

Ich setze sie sanft auf das Klavier, nehme auf dem Klavierhocker platz und warte auf irgendeine Reaktion vom Mädchen. Ein paar Sekunden später öffnen sich langsam ihre Augen und sie starrt mich mit blankem Gesicht an, doch ihre Augen strahlen eine leichte Unruhe aus. Danach sieht sie sich um bis sie schließlich auf ihre Hände starrt. Während sie das tut, betrachte ich die Unbekannte und nehme ihr Aussehen war:

Sie scheint um die 6 Jahre alt zu sein, wenn man von ihrer Körpergröße geht, besitzt aber langes, hellbraunes Haar, dass ihr bis zur Taille geht. Sie trägt ein weißes Kleid, mit schwarzem Kragen und 2 Bändern, die zusammen eine Schleife ergeben. Zudem hat sie unter ihrem Kleid noch eine schwarze Strumpfhose an und trägt zudem noch schwarze Konzertschuhe.

„Wo…wo bin ich?", fragt das Mädchen. Ich zucke mit den Schultern, da ich ja nicht sprechen kann und ich selber nicht weiß, wo hier ist. „Wie heißt du?" Nochmal zucke ich mit den Schultern, ich war hier schon so lange, dass ich meinen eigenen Namen vergessen hatte. Ich zeige auf sie, um ihren Namen zu erfahren. „Ich?", fragt das Mädchen leicht überrascht, „Ich… ich weiß es nicht" _Dann sind wir schon mal zwei,_ Denke ich, als ich aufstehe und langsam zu ihr gehe. Als ich vor ihr stehe, knie ich mich etwas hin und halte ihr meine Hand hin. Zuerst scheint sie leicht unsicher zu sein, nimmt aber schließlich meine Hand.

Ich führe sie herum und zeige ihr die selben Räume, durch die ich schon so lange selber umherstreife.

Nie lässt sie dabei meine Hand los.

 **2\. Kapitel fertig!**

 **Was meint ihr, habe ich die Situation gut beschrieben?**

 **R & R!**

 **Bis nächste Woche!**

 **Sleepy1End**


	3. Setzling

A/N:

 **Das 3. Kapitel von _"Das Wachsen eines Baumes"_ ist da!**

 **Leider ist es etwas kurz davon gekommen, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, was ich da noch hinzufügen könnte.**

 **Naja, jedenfalls, viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D**

Disclaimer:

 **Deemo gehört _RAYARK, nicht mir._**

 _ **ACHTUNG! SPOILER-ALARM!**_

* * *

Das Wachsen eines Baumes

Setzling

(Perspektive des Mädchens):

Es sind nun ein paar Tage her oder zumindest glaube ich das, seitdem ich hier gelandet bin. Ich fühle mich inzwischen nicht mehr so einsam, denn _Deemo_ ist bei mir und spielt mir immer Lieder vor. Er war ganz schön überrascht, als ich ihn das erste Mal so nannte, hat sich aber nicht beschwert.

… _Vielleicht weil er keinen Mund hat?_

...

Vor ein paar Tagen hat Deemo mein Lieblingslied _Light pollution_ gespielt, als ich auf dem Stumpf ein Setzling gefunden hatte, dass mit jeder Note immer ein kleines Stückchen größer wurde.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich vor Schreck hoch sprang als Deemo direkt neben mir sich hingekniet hatte, um sich auch die Pflanze anzuschauen.

"Schau mal Deemo, hier wächst etwas aus dem Baumstamm!", sage ich voller Verwunderung. Er nickt mit seinem Kopf, um mir Recht zu geben. "Meinst du, dass das noch weiter wachsen wird? Vielleicht, vielleicht wird das dann ein gaaaannnz großer Baum, auf den ich klettern kann und dann durch das Fenster komme! Ich könnte dann wieder nach Hause!"

Deemo sagt, oder besser gesagt tut für ein paar Sekunden nichts, sondern schaut mich nur mit seinen großen weißen Knopfaugen an. Dann steht er auf, geht zum Klavier und fängt an ein neues Lied zu spielen und hört danach nicht auf.

Wahrscheinlich ist das seine Antwort... _aber warum sieht er dann so traurig aus?_

* * *

 **Damit wäre Kapitel 3 wohl auch erledigt.**

 **Fällt euch noch etwas ein, was ich noch hinzufügen könnte? Schreibt´s in die Kommentare!**

 **R &R!**

 **Bis nächste Woche^^!**

 **Sleepy1End out**


End file.
